


The Secret of Midgard

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America, Secret of Kells (2009), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loki is a cat too, M/M, Secret of Kells AU, Tony is a cat, and they are a cute kitty couple, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing in MY forest?"</p><p> </p><p>Now with pretty art!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Abbey

The small Abbey of Midgard was a well-fortified oasis in a sea of uncanny forests. Steven had never seen the forests, not up close at least, but the Abbot always spoke of how the tall trees hid murderous Vikings hordes and wolves and other great beasts that would kill without hesitation.  Having no desire to be confronted by those things that haunted many a nightmare, Steven stayed happily inside the walls of Midgard. He only wanted to be a proper Illustrator after all, like many of the elder Brothers and Sisters. Illustrators didn’t need to go out into the dangerous wilds or trek through dark hills.

The Abbey, though, left little in the way of entertainment for a young child. Steven was only just past his eighth birthday, after all. And his status as an Acolyte of the Abbey, and a student and ward of Abbot Fury, meant he had no time or opportunity to play with the other children. He was always kept away from them, always working in the Scriptorium, studying in the Library, or sleeping in his room, which was in the lowest part of the Abbey’s central tower.

Abbot Fury would personally instruct him in histories and the sciences, and sometimes battle strategies. The other Brothers and Sisters taught him other things, like Art and Verse and the Poetry of all things. Brother Coulson was especially kind, often reading to Stephen from some of the more fanciful stories that the Abbot had otherwise forbidden. Stephen especially like those stories, Coulson’s soft but authoritative voice bringing the tales of sprites and fey and merfolk alive. And, though no one ever saw, Steven would stay up late into the night, drawing out such wonderful creatures on the walls of his room, taking stolen bits of chalk to dull stone until great images surrounded him.

Sister Maria was also very kind to Steven. She was the only Illustrator in the Abbey, and she slipped him the small pieces of chalk that he coveted and hid in his room. Once, she even gave him a few pages of scrap paper and a half-stick of charcoal, a rare gift for a young boy. They didn’t get much trade, and Steven had felt guilty over how much Maria must have spent, but she just laughed it off and asked for a drawing in return. He had spent days perfecting a small sketch of the forest from the top room of the Abbey tower. He was proud of it, and Maria had smiled brightly and hung it up for display in the Sister’s sleeping quarters.

Sister Maria was also the one who told him of The Book. She said that an Illustrator’s duty was to record history and knowledge in pictures for the future peoples, and that they were always paired with an Illuminator, who recorded knowledge in words. The Book was the ultimate example of this. The Book had been started centuries ago by the first Abbot and her Illuminator, Abbot Carter and Brother Stark. And now, only the very best Illustrator’s got to work on The Book, paired with the very best Illuminator, to add more secrets. Steven really wanted to see The Book (and secretly he wanted to be one of the select few Illustrators, but that was a child’s dream), but it was in far off Asgardia, well past the forests of Yggdrasil, and well out of Steven’s reach.

But Steven no longer had time for such fanciful things, as now his days were filled only with running about like a page. Abbot Fury said he was far too old to spend his days like a child in lessons, so instead, he was ordered about, running small errands for the elders of the Abbey. Sometimes, Steven would stop, would hide away in a nook to watch the other children running about the open courtyard, or between the rows of houses in the Abbey’s village. But that was only sometimes, for if he took too long, Steven was severely scolded by the Abbot, and that left a nasty shame burning in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to disappoint the man who had taken him in when he was orphaned.

Surely, the Abbot knew best after all. He was the only reason the Abbey had such magnificent wall to protect them from the dangers outside. Besides, Steven was so small and scrawny, and his bright blue eyes and blonde hair made him stand-out amongst even the other members of the Abbey or village. He was too weak to help the builders, too young and impatient to help the scribes, and the other children always eyed him somewhat wearily. He was so desperate to prove himself useful that even such meaningless tasks as running to fetch quills or papers or plans were welcome.

 

Steven decided to pay little mind to his solitude, or his menial tasks, determined to be satisfied with the small compliments or thanks sometimes given to him.


	2. A Guest in the Abbey

Steven woke up to soft voices speaking hurriedly just outside his small window. Peeking out, he watched a small group of Brothers gathering with lanterns in the center courtyard. They were too far out for him to hear, but when the Abbot joined them, Steven’s curiosity drove him to investigate. It must be something serious for so many to gather before the light of dawn.

Slipping up the ladder to the hatch entrance of his room, Steven scrambled out as silently as he possible could, moving across the floor and out the only doorway to the tower. He didn’t really need to be so quiet, though, as the group of men is already moving out of the courtyard, heading straight to the front gate. Steven followed behind them, hugging close to the shadows so that he won’t be scolded for being out and about.

Then he heard the distinctive groan as the front gates of the Abbey were pushed open, and that was definitely worth looking into. No one came to their little Abbey, even refugees of the Viking raids avoided coming this deep into the forest. For a moment, Steven’s heart raced, for what if it was the Vikings? Or the spirits of the forest come to haunt them? Or some dark, evil creature that was too horrific for children’s stories?

The gate wouldn’t be opening, then, the young boy reasoned, if there was a threat on the other side. Abbot Fury was too smart to allow the dangers inside the walls, so whoever was out there must be friendly. Feeling reassured, he ventured closer, ducking behind the corner of a small house when he got closer to the Brothers. There an unfamiliar figure amongst them, and that seemed to be the focus of the overlapping conversations. The clear voice of the Abbot seemed to cut above the babble, though, and Steven closely listened in.

“Brothers and Sisters gathered here now, I would like to introduce to you a rather unusual guest who has travelled quite far at my behest. Midgard is proud to play host to Brother Banner, a very talented Illuminator from the golden halls of Asgardia”.

The whole group had fallen silent, and no wonder. A Brother from Asgardia! To travel all the way here alone was quite a feat, so he must be quite brave and skillful too. Entirely enraptured with the novelty of guests, Steven slipped forward, too excited to place much stock in stealth any longer. Not that any noticed; they were all looking towards the newcomer.

“Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you all. I thank you for the kind welcome. Thank you”. The guest was speaking, though his voice was soft and hardly broke through the harsh whispers of the Brothers. Steve had to fight just to hear him. The man was fairly short, and he looked well-travelled, cloak dirty at the bottom and face drawn, though smiling. There was something, though, that Steven didn’t quite understand, hardness to him, like he was rough around the edges, or drawn with harsh and rapid strokes of a quill.

They were walking past him now, though, and a quick look to the Abbot, who deftly met his eyes, showed that he had been spotted and could expect reprimand later. That made him bold, though, and knowing he would already be in trouble, Steven stepped forward, raising his voice quite a bit to get everyone’s attention.

“Are you the Keeper of the Book?”

Steven almost immediately regretted it as all the Brothers turned to him, most of them with wide eyes and agape mouths. The newest, Brother Banner, though, was watching him much more amusing, like he was silently laughing at some unknown joke. But then one of the gathered, Brother Gairn, spoke up, laughing away the silence.

“What a child, with a child’s thoughts. He speaks of what he knows not, and he does so loudly and with no shame”. Steven was mortified; he could feel his face reddening wildly as he bit back his pained response. The mocking laughter that was shared now by all the lesser Brothers made tears gather at the corners of his eyes, and if he could have moved, he would have ran away. But the Brother was still speaking, and he felt locked tightly in place. “You should know your place, boy, and it is not here”.

That gnawed at him, hard and cruel. But it was like a release, and Steven found that his legs could move as he darted quickly away, a mumbled and tearful apology falling from his lips before he was out of sight. And he kept running, kept moving until he was as well and truly far away as he could be while still in the walls. It didn’t feel like far enough, even though he was hidden behind the bulk of the stone Church, but he couldn’t- didn’t dare to leave the safety of his only home, especially not when the sun was still hidden and fog clung to the ground.

Steven curled in the grass, woolen cloak pulled tightly around his shoulders to fend off the early morning dew, and to hide the tears streaking on his round cheeks. He felt gross and pathetic, sniffling and choking on sobs, face splotched red from embarrassment and crying. The shivers wracking his body were from his cries and the cold, and he didn’t notice the approaching visitor until the weight of another cloak was draped over his shoulders, the added warmth easing a deep breath into his quivering body.

Then, realizing he was no longer alone, the young boy startled back from the person behind him, whipping quickly around and tripping over the extra length of fabric hanging from his thin frame. He landed hard on his ass, tangled up in the cloaks, and left staring up at the guest. And it was the guest Brother, laughing softly and standing tall with a bag slung across his chest to rest on his hip. He smiled kindly down at Steven, offering a hand to help him up.

Steven took it hesitantly, scrubbing fiercely at his face to wipe away what he could of his shameful crying. The man just smiled at him again, helping to right Steven before adjusting the cloaks around his body, pulling them tightly and fastening them with gentle and slow movements. Steven clung to the fabric, almost trying to hide in it. The Brother straightened up, looking back towards the Abbey with a long-suffering sigh.

“Don’t mind them, I think you just surprised them with how blunt you were in asking. They were all thinking the same, but would never have voiced their curiosity”, the Brother said, voice soft and even, very unlike the raucous laughter of the others. Then this soft-spoken man offered his hand to Steven. “I’m Brother Banner, but please, just call me Bruce”.

Steven hesitated; then he stuck out a thin arm to shake the man’s- Bruce’s hand. Bruce’s grip was steady and warm and sure, and that helped to ease Steven’s nerves a bit, just enough for his voice to slip out, though it was rather weak. “My name is Steven, sir. We are honored to have you here in our humble Midgard”.

That earned a chuckle from Bruce, and Steven more confidently returned a smile, straightening up under the borrowed cloak. Then there was a rustling from Bruce’s bag, and Steven noticed for a first time that a small cat was peeking its head out. Tiny brown eyes met Steven’s as he leaned slightly in, curiously peering at the small ball of brown fuzzy fur. Bruce noticed, and he easily plucked the kitten up and held it to his chest, though it made a rather annoyed noise at being disturbed so. It curled up into Bruce’s hold, still staring at Steven and purring lightly as Bruce petted behind its ear.

 

“This is Tony, my dear friend and travelling companion for this trip. He has kept me from several weeks of loneliness, and for that he is very dear to me”. Bruce held the small thing out to Steven, who just stared in silent confusion. “Would you do me the great favor of taking care of him? I need to meet with the Abbot, and he is probably quite hungry right now”.

“Y-yes sir, of course”, Steven stammered, reaching out to carefully take the kitten from Bruce’s hands. Tony was warm, wiggling unhappily at being handed around. Steven held the small fluff ball to his chest, trying to contain the squirming little thing, but Tony didn’t like that, swiping and pawing at the boy’s hands. Steven frowned, holding tighter to his charge, but that didn’t help at all, just earning him some scratches from the cat. “No- no Tony!”

Bruce reached out to scratch under Tony’s chin, laughing silently, which instantly settled the small cat. “Sorry, should have warned you. He can be quite a handful, but if you keep him sated with food and petting, he’s easy to keep”. Steven mimicked the action, fingers brushing gently through Tony’s fur, and the kitten curled into his chest, letting out a noise startling like a purr. Steven couldn’t help but smile, the little creature’s warmth and softness easing the sting of his earlier shame.

Bruce smiled, and with a parting smile and nod, he walked away, leaving the young boy with a charge to feed.


	3. The Book

“Let’s get you some food, Tony. The kitchens should be open by now”, Steven smiled down at the kitten, which meowed, staring up at him with large and round eyes. He walked quickly to the kitchen as the light of day started to brighten the sky. The Abbey was awakening now, and the fog of morning was burning off. In the start of a new day, with a tiny bundle of warmth pressed into his chest, Steven’s earlier encounter seemed less important, less hurtful. Maybe it could still be a good day after all.

Taking the small kitten to the kitchens, Steven got a plateful for the two of them, filling it with sweet breads, fruits, and some dried meats. He then carried both the plate and kitten to a corner of the Scriptorium, sitting quietly there and hand-feeding the kitten. The two of them watched as the assorted Brothers and Sisters began their work, bringing out their scrolls and quills and ink. The Illuminators set out the words and texts, while the Illustrators took the texts and gave them color, gave them bright images and designs.

As he finished eating, Steven pulled out a small slate board and some chalk, working diligently on sketching out what he saw before him, including the little kitten curled sleepily on his lap. Occasionally, Tony would stir, or Steven would have to clean his board, but it was a quiet morning, and the young blonde was happily content. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep, lulled by the quiet scratching of quill on parchment and the sighs of working adults. He was left leaning against the wall and curled slightly around Tony’s also napping form. Brother Coulson took the small board from the Acolyte’s hands, and pulled Bruce’s cloak over the two of them, shushing any who dared be too loud.

~(>w<)~

It was several hours later when the young boy awoke, startling upright from his dreams by a hand on his shoulder. Tony jerked up in his lap at the movement, and both blinked sleepily up at the owner of that hand.

The hand belonged to Bruce, who laughed brightly and out-loud for the first time since Steven had met him. Looking around, the Scriptorium was empty, the adults having left to help with lunch. The young boy stood as Tony scampered off his lap, stretching and yawning. Bruce kneeled down to scratch at Tony’s chin, and was rewarded with a loud purr from the kitten. Steven stretched before neatly folding up the Brother’s cloak, holding it out almost sheepishly. “I’m sorry, sir, I should have returned this sooner. But your cat is well fed now, and if you have need, I can fetch you some lunch”.

Bruce smiled, standing and taking his cloak before waving for Steven to follow him. The boy did, rather hesitantly walking behind the older man, Tony darting along beside him. Bruce set his cloak, and his messenger bag, atop the head table of the Scriptorium, standing across the table from Steven. Tony leaped up onto the tabletop, sitting rather patiently and watching the two humans.

“You asked me before, if I was Keeper of the Book. It was a rather bold question, especially over something that is supposed to be a ‘well-guarded secret’. But I know the way gossip spreads, and I would never scold a young mind for being curious. Instead, I would reward it”, Bruce spoke, voice deep and serious. The man still smiled warmly, though, and he gestured for Steven to come closer, casually opening up his bag. “I am the Keeper, you should know. And I would like you to show you the Book”.

Steven just gaped, eyes darting between Bruce’s friendly face and the partially opened bag, too terrified to speak. Slowly, he managed a nod, but didn’t move any closer. He didn’t have to, though, as Bruce slowly pulled the Book, THE BOOK, that Steven’s been dreaming of, from his bag. His breath caught in his chest, eyes blown wide in awe.

It was golden, seeming to pull in the shafts of sunlight from the windows before reflecting that light back a thousand fold. The bindings were of the brightest scarlet threads, with matching rubies and other gems set into the leather of the cover. Just the cover was a work of art, a beautiful testament to the knowledge and power held within. Steven was drawn in by all that, stepping right up to the edge of the table, but not daring to reach out and touch. Bruce opened it for him.

The pages were just as gorgeous, carefully written text intertwined with delicate plants and animals and art. Every last detail was perfect in placement and design, every page flowing perfectly into the next, as if the images were dancing before Steven’s eyes instead of being read. It was wonderfully and decidedly flawless, and Steven quickly swiped at his face, trying to wipe away the dazed and half-blinded feeling that had settled upon him.

“It was like that for me too, the first time. It still is a bit humbling even now”. Bruce was softly speaking as he put the book away, smiling down at it like it was the most important thing in the world, and the most fragile. To Steven, it definitely was. “But it won’t be mine for much longer. I lost my Illustrator when Laufey’s hordes attacked Asgardia, and I have no skill in the arts. I can’t finish this on my own, and that is why I have been travelling so much. I need someone to help me finish the Book”.

Trying to regain his composure, Steven blinked up at Bruce, not comprehending what the Brother was saying to him. He stuttered, but couldn’t really put together something to say. This was the Book, and he had just seen it, just had it laid out before him. And in front of him was the man who had shared that treasure, but was now saying he was going to have to give it up, to stop what he had been working so hard on until a proper Illustrator could be found, someone else who could finish that magnificent work. This was beyond the sheltered scope of his short life.

“No need to worry, though, little Steven. I think I have found just the Illustrator I need”. There was a light, a spark in the Illuminator’s eyes that Steven missed. Had he seen, he would never have entertained the thought that was behind that light. Bruce’s smile turned amused, though, as he reached out to pet Tony. “But first, before I can do anything else, I need ink. Would you mind helping out?”

“Yes, oh yes!” Steven was snapped out of his awe by the chance to help. How could he say no, when such a kind man was asking him for aid, and for something pertaining to the Book! The boy was practically jumping, bouncing up on his souls and shifting around. Bruce laughed out again, pulling a fistful of berries out of the pocket of his robes. He let them roll across the table towards Steven, though Tony playfully batted a few onto the floor. Curiously, Steven picked one up, looking closely at it before turning to Bruce.

“These berries grow on oak trees in the forest. The produce the most beautiful green color of any ink I’ve ever seen. I’ve run out, though, and I cannot continue until I have more. Would you be willing to gather some for me?” Steven froze at Bruce’s question. He wanted to help, he really did, but… He wasn’t allowed outside. He couldn’t go into the forest, the Abbot would be angry, and it was dangerous. There were monsters and beasts and vicious men, but Bruce- he had asked for Steven’s aid.

“I- I don’t know. I’m not supposed to go outside the walls, the Abbot…” Steven’s voice faded away as Bruce’s face fell slightly, the smile turning a bit sad. He didn’t want to have done that, but before the guilt could sink in, the Scriptorium door swung open, and the Abbot walked in.

The young boy startled, instinctively pocketing the berries in front of him before turning to face the Abbot. Tony leaped up onto his shoulder as the Abbot approached them, looking even more fierce than normal. Steven fought down the urge to shudder.

“I see that you have been the one keeping my Acolyte from his duties, Brother Banner. He was supposed to have been copying the diagrams of the wall for me this morning, but I did them myself in his absence”. Steven flinched at that, looking down and away from Abbot Fury’s good eye. He had been neglecting his duties, which was completely irreprehensible behavior, but hopefully the Abbot would show mercy in light of their new guest’s arrival.

“My sincerest apologies, Abbot Fury. I was merely requesting the boy’s aid in showing me your delightful Abbey. I have further need of him, also, if you could spare him this afternoon.” Bruce’s smile was charming now, and for a moment, Steven had hope that he would go unpunished, and possibly have the day free. But a hesitant and hopeful glance up at the Abbot’s face dashed those thoughts. He looked practically livid.

“I could not possibly spare the boy today. He is my Acolyte, and we are a very busy Abbey, as I’m sure you have noticed. Any other Brother would be able to help you, if you have need”.

“I find, Abbot, that your young ward’s mind is refreshingly sharp and curious, and it is his company I would prefer. I’m sure you could spare him for just a few hours. I will return him to you well”.

“No, Brother Banner. Steven is needed here, and I will not have him anywhere else”. Fury’s voice was growing louder, and Steven flinched away from the harsh tone that spoke of barely suppressed anger. So the young Acolyte spoke up, not wanting to see his new mentor fight with his guardian.

“My apologies, Abbot Fury, for not attending properly to my tasks. I will work on them immediately”. Steven turned to Bruce, not quite able to meet his eyes. “And my apologies also, Brother Banner. I don’t think I will be able to keep your company today. Please excuse me”.

Steven picked Tony up off his shoulder, setting the kitten on the table near Bruce’s bag. Then he turned and walked to stand beside, Abbot Fury, who dismissed him from there. The Acolyte looked to the ground as he left the Scriptorium, heading straight for the Abbey’s tower. But as he climbed the narrow wooden stairs to the front entrance, Tony bound up after him, settling in front of the door with one of the oak berries in his tiny mouth. Steven stared, trying to shoo the cat away, but Tony just stared up at him petulantly. Sighing, the boy picked up the tiny cat, fully intending to go inside, but he hesitated with his hand just over the door handle.

Bruce needed these berries for the ink, right? And he only trusted Steven to get them. Surely, if he asked politely, Brother Coulson would cover for him. But the Abbot… The Abbot would never know. So looking down at Tony, Steven quickly turned away from the tower, darting off to find Brother Coulson before he left.


	4. Into the Forest

Steven sat in the small crevice in the wall. It was a tiny thing that he had to crawl through, but it was the only flaw in an otherwise impenetrable wall around the Abbey. Tony was curled up in the small bag under his arm, and they both lay curled there, cold stone underneath as the forest lay in front of them. The boy anxiously petted Tony, looking down at him as he spoke softly. “Well then, Tony, I guess we have to go out if we want to help Bruce”.

Tony just meowed back at him, nudging at Steve’s hand with his tiny nose. The blonde sighed in response, hesitating just a moment more before practically throwing himself out into the open area outside. He ran blindly through the field, not stopping until he was inside the forest. And he was inside the forest now, he was in the _forest._

And it was a gorgeous forest, birdsong echoing lightly in the afternoon air, sunlight filtering through the leaves, casting everything in gold and jade. The light caught dust floating in the air, making all the air seem to sparkle, flowers blooming in vibrant colors all along the ground and up into the trees. And the air- he never knew that air could smell and taste so fresh, so clean and different without the smoke of campfires and cooked meats. Everything just seemed to be humming with light and life and color.

Steven smiled down at Tony, laughing with excitement and joy as he took off running again, heading deeper into the forest.

Of course, setting off blindly into unfamiliar territory was not a wise move, and it wasn’t long before Steven realized that too. The light in the deeper areas was weak, the thick trees blocking out most of the sun until it was nearly as dark as night. The air was colder too, and rather damp. Even Tony seemed unsettled, hiding down in Steven’s bag so as to be invisible. Steven shivered, pulling his cloak tightly over his shoulders, speaking softly to try and disturb the unsettling silence of this area.

“Perhaps I should have asked what an oak tree looks like, friend Tony”. The kitten’s weak meow was barely audible through the bag’s fabric.

Steven’s voice seemed to have attracted some unwanted, though, as a wolf’s howl froze the boy where he stood. He was too terrified to move, to make a sound. But then there was a second howl, from a different wolf, and it was closer. Much closer.

Steven took off running.

He wasn’t very fast, and he tripped over branches, but the wolves didn’t catch up to them. They were giving chase, though. Steven could just glance them, many of them, to the sides. He caught flashes of grey fur through the trees, and it just pushed him faster.

In a short time, the two reached a clearing, a wide circle of grass surrounded by stone gates, with a larger stone in center. All the stones were covered in runic carvings, and though the trees still blocked out most of the sun’s light, some eerie glow still illuminated the clearing. Steven was panting heavily, dashing up to the center stone and scrambling up it as the wolves appeared. They circled around him, so many wolves, each viscous and growling and staring up at him with cunning eyes.

Curled up above the wolf pack, Steven tried hard not to cry, to break down. He should never have come out here, never have done this. And it wasn’t just him, Tony would be killed too. Then Bruce would be alone, and – oh Steven had really ruined this, really done wrong this time. Tony peaked up from the bag, mewling softly at Steven and nuzzling his hand. Steven choked on a sob.

“I’m sorry, my friend. I did not mean to get you into such troubles”. Tony mewled again, scrambling desperately out of the fold of the boy’s cloak. The tiny kitten reached up, licking easily at Steven’s cheek before leaping down from the rock, taking off on his stubby little legs through the grass, darting away from the snapping jaws of a wolf. Steven felt for a moment betrayed by the loss, but he couldn’t begrudge the small cat the will to live. He wanted Tony to escape after all, and maybe he could make it back to Bruce.

 

But still, he didn’t want to face the wolves alone.


	5. Is This Your Cat?

The wolves were pressing in, and Steven was alone, quite alone. Even Tony had fled, and he didn’t know where he was, didn’t know how to get back or get away. Tears prickled in his eyes, and all Steven could do was pull his cloak tighter around himself and close his eyes.

Then there was one final howl, a louder and more powerful one than any before. It startled Steven enough that he opened his eyes, and while the howl continued, he realized it came from no wolf in the clearing. But it did have a noticeable effect, as all the wolves that had been prowling around him pulled into sitting positions, almost as if they were at attention. And with a final howl, they all darted away. Steven was left alone in the pressing silence and the dark. He didn’t know what to do.

“Is this your cat?”

Steven yelped, falling off the stone were he sat, the voice of another child totally out of place in the creepy forest. But he didn’t see anyone, even though he looked around. Steven bit his lip before replying.

“Er- what?”

“I said, is this your cat?” The voice sounded a bit sharper, more annoyed. But now a figure stood at the edge of the clearing, someone that Steve could focus on. From a distance, it was hard tell, but it seemed to be a young boy holding onto a cat. He must have been near Steven’s age, with similar blonde hair, though it was longer and much more golden, with an unearthly shine. The boy’s skin was lighter too, paler than Steven, who spent many days working out in the sun. “Well?”

 “I’ve heard about creatures like you- you’re a fairy!” Steven was shocked and nervous; the fairies had come to get him! They would steal him away; keep him as a serving boy in their forest dens until the end of time! He hid behind the rock, eyeing the fairy boy in front of him.

The boy just rolled his eyes, setting Tony down on the ground. Once settled, the tiny kitten stumbled back over to where Steven was crouched, nuzzling against the boy’s legs.

That had Steven scrambling, picking Tony up in sharp relief and murmuring. “Tony! Oh goodness, I’m so glad you’re okay. I didn’t want you to be hurt for my mistake”. Steve babbled in relief, cuddling the kitten to his chest and petting him quickly.

Suddenly a head popped up from around the rock, the fairy child staring impetuously down at Steven, who fell back in surprise, landing hard on his ass with Tony in his arms.

“What are you doing in MY forest?” The boy disappeared as quickly as he had come, popping up again behind Steven.

“You've come to spoil it haven't you?” Now he was on the center rock.

“You were probably sent here by your family to get food. Weren't you?” Now he was in the trees above, dangling upside down as if it were nothing. But then he jumped down with ease, landing on his feet and pressing forward until Steven was cornered against the boulder, the young fairy right up in his face. “Well, you can go right back where you from, if you don't I'll make the wolves get you!”

“N-no no! Look- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude, and I’m not here to spoil anything”, Steven stuttered, squeezing Tony a bit tightly as he tried to calm his nerves. “I’m just here to get berries for ink. We have food in the Abbey, and I don’t have a family anyway, so I wouldn’t come out here for that…”

The fairy boy stepped back, looking a bit shocked, and then distractedly sad. He turned away from Steven, slowly walking away. A small black cat was sitting at the edge of the clearing now, and the fairy boy picked the kitten up, holding it tightly to his chest as he turned back to Steven, looking still at the cat. “You have no family?”

Steven shook his head, voice soft. “No”.

“No mother?”

Steven didn’t even respond, just looking down at the ground, vaguely sad for the mother he never knew.

 

 

“We're alone too”. The boy’s voice was soft, spoken more to the cat in his arms than to Steven. “Just me and Loki”.


	6. Getting Help

Steven scratched absently behind Tony’s ear, biting at his lip before shaking his head, trying to clear away thoughts of lonely nights in his cellar room, working diligently at his studies while other children played under their parents’ watch, receiving only offhand praise instead of hugs and kisses. But surely that was better than being entirely alone, with only a small cat for company. It didn’t matter though, so Steven tried to clear the thoughts, to focus on why he had left the safety of Midgard.

“Wait, if this is your forest, then surely you can find more of these berries”, Steven guessed, desperately pleading in his head that yes, this boy would help him, even if just to get out of the forest. But the boy just grinned widely, disappearing back into the trees with only a few quick steps, the black kitten- Loki, still in his arms. A distant ‘Of course!’ sounded back to him.

“No, wait! Hello!” Steven called out loudly, voice pitching up in his panic. He flinched as his voice echoed in the forests, much too loud in the oppressive silence. The sound of rustling leaves drew his gaze up, to where unnaturally blue eyes shined down from amongst the trees. A soft lilting laugh almost had Steven smiling- but no, focus. He needed to help Bruce, and so he dug out a handful of berries, holding them up to where the fairy boy had vanished into the trees again. “Please, do you know where I can find these berries?”

“Yes”. The boy had dropped down to sit on the centermost boulder again, looking at Steven with both amusement and puzzlement. “But you can’t eat those”.

“I don’t want to eat them. They’re for ink”.

“What is ink?” The boy tilted his head, as if thinking hard. His cat leapt down from the trees to join him on the rock, before leaping down again and watching both Steven and Tony with wide green eyes. Steven hardly noticed as Tony leapt out of his arms, or how the two kittens circled and pawed at each other. The other boy didn’t seem to notice either, just continuing to stare at Steven like a lost puppy.

“It’s…” Well how was he supposed to explain that to a fairy. “It’s for the book- for making pictures. Liquid color, you put it on pages- well, like leaves. It’s kind of hard to explain, I guess you would have to see it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I don’t want to know”.

“But Brother Bruce-“

“I will help you find the things you want- on one condition”, the young boy interrupted, leaping down onto the ground in front of Steven and crawling there, moving easily like a wolf. His blonde hair draped back over his shoulder, chin up and laughter in his voice. “You –and your cat- must promise to never come into my forest again”.

Steven spluttered a bit at that, and Tony just growled haughtily, watching the fairy boy from his perch in the grass as Loki moved away. But they would definitely need the help to find anything in this forest, and if this was the price of that help, then so be it. As much as Steven would like to barter, the boy’s set frown didn’t really leave much room to negotiate.

He sighed. “Alright then, we promise”.

The boy flicked his hair back with a smug and satisfied grin, jumping quickly to his feet and standing at the edge of the clearing. Fog whirled in front of him, obscuring anything beyond a few trees at the very front, but then the boy waved his hand, and the fog cleared with an almost golden glow. “Come on, then. I’ll ask the forest where your berries are”.

 

And then the boy took off with Loki at his heels, and Steven was left to give chase, sweeping Tony up into his arms as he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm pretty much taking the dialogue straight from the Secret of Kells, but it won't stay like that.
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about putting my meager art skills to work and editing some of my favorite scenes from the movie to match up with this story. Because that would be adorable.


	7. Chapter 7

It only took a moment to run through the fog, Steven gasping as they stepped into light, a clear river running from a small waterfall. Everything was green, bright green with flashes of gold before slashed across by the blue of the water. A small red butterfly flitted past him, and there were more landing on flowers in the grass. The fairy boy- and his cat- was just a few steps ahead of him, running straight towards the river and leaping across small flat rocks until he reached the other side. As Steven stumbled across, following in his guide’s footsteps, he gave into the curiosity gnawing at him.

“Wait! My name is Steven. What is yours?”

That same soft laugh was his only reply, and Steven couldn’t help the small pout that pulled at his lips. He was quickly distracted by a misstep that left his shoes wet, though, Tony hissing at the water splashing up to him. This earned him another laugh, the fairy boy running lightly to sit upon a rocky outcropping just before them.

As the boy sat, he closed his eyes, and with a small smile, he exhaled across the mossy stone. Small golden flowers seemed to pull themselves into being along the smooth surface of the ground, butterflies landing gently on them as the boy smiled brightly. Steven stared on in awe, approaching carefully as if his footsteps would disturb this magic.

“It’s a miracle, just like Brother Coulson spoke of”, Steven whispered. Then, as the boy moved away, Steven came back to himself, following again, though now speaking excitedly of his mission. “Brother Coulson is my friend. And there is Sister Maria also, and Brother Bruce. He’s why I’m here. He’s writing a book, and it is so amazing. It can turn the darkness into light. Just wait until you see it!”

The boy stopped right in front of him, grinning rather cockily. “Wait until _you_ see the rest of _my_ forest!”

 Steven spluttered again, frowning as they took off beneath large, thick trees. They ran for just a bit longer, deer moving alongside them and in front of them. Steven grew a bit winded, and though the fairy boy did pull away from him a bit, Steven easily caught up to him beneath the larges and thickest tree he had ever seen. He was panting a bit as Tony curled in his arms, trying to catch his breath. “You’re fast”.

That cocky grin was back. “Yes, the fastest”.

Steven pouted a bit. “So- where are the berries then?”

The boy pointed up, drawing Steven’s attention to just how truly massive this tree was. It could easily have been as wide around as the Abbey tower, with large gnarly roots that wound out in every direction. The entire thing was covered in moss, flowers, and vines. The trees own branches seemed to invade into the entire sky, light filtering down in shades of green and gold between its leaves. It was possibly the most beautiful thing Steven had ever seen, and he didn’t want to climb it at all.

“You have climbed a tree before, haven’t you?” the fairy boy asked. Steven stuttered out a lie of ‘yes’, suddenly ashamed of having never left the Abbey’s walls before now. But then the boy was climbing ahead of him, his cat on his back and laughing as he leapt and hung from branches and vines, moving sideways, up, down, and backwards like someone born in the trees. For all Steven knew, the boy had been.

Steven’s own progress was much, much slower, with Tony clinging to him so. Sometimes, the boy would let leaves fall into his face, leaving Steven to shake them away as the boy laughed and continued up. Even despite his lack of natural skill for climbing, Steven soon felt confident, even managing a few leaps from the larger branches.

But then he stumbled, and he was falling.

He hit a branch.

Then another.

Another.

His hand found some grip this time, clinging for his life on a thin branch, but it couldn’t hold, and he was falling again, the ground well on its way to greeting him.

Then two warm hands wrapped around his wrist, and with a jerk he was hauled up onto a thick branch, Tony shivering against him in terror as the fairy boy stood before them with a bright, almost friendly grin.

“Saved your life- second time today!” The boy laughed again, and Steven frowned as he sat up, trying to soothe Tony as he steadied himself. “I thought you knew how to climb trees?”

“I do- smaller ones”.

“Yeah, like bushes”. When Steven frowned harder at that, the boy just laughed louder. Then he was off climbing again, leaving Steven to scramble behind. “Just don’t look down”.

They climbed higher and higher into the tree, passing up flowers that Steven could never have even imagined, a whole flock of owls, sleeping in a dark recess in the tree. There were even two jade beetles, like the ones from Coulson’s stories of the Orient, which the fairy boy stopped to point out.

“Í eins viðurkennir eins“, the fairy said with a smile, both of them peering over the edge of the branch to watch as the two beetles approached, then flew off with each other.

Laughing, Steven agreed. “One beetle recognizes the other“.

Then they were breaking through the top of the trees, Steven clinging to the branch, terrified as he realized just how high they were. He kept his eyes pressed tightly together, arms circled around the solid comfort of wood and the tight warmth of Tony‘s body draped around his neck.

“If you open your eyes, I‘ll tell you my name“.

Steven, for all his fear, he wanted this- wanted to know the mysterious boy who was helping him, who could bring forth miracles in this miracle forest. And so he hesitated only a moment before prying open his eyes, still clutching at the tree branch, but suddenly feeling much better as Tony purred in his ear, and – what he assumed was- Loki curled around his ankles.

The boy stood in front of him, smiling happily with his hair blown out by the wind, and the entirety of his forest at his back. “My name is Thor. And this is my forest”.

Thor sounded proud of that, and he well should be. It was beautifully large and glorious, with the Abbey of Midgard far off in the distance. It was amazing and awesome, and it stole Steven’s breath away.


	8. The Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where I again start to split from the movie's plot line. Because more feels~

A short while later found the two young boys and their cats huddled together into the tight curl of a large tree branch, where the green ink-berries were being guarded by a colony of bees. Steven was quick to pull the hood of his cloak up, tensing back away from the stinging insects, but Thor just laughed, pushing at Steven’s shoulder.

“Go on. I asked them not to sting you”. Steven met the fay’s smile with a hesitant one of his own, then stepping forward with a small satchel clutched in his hands. Thor’s word was true; the bees didn’t sting, just buzzed harmlessly around him. Steven still worked quickly though, plucking berries until the small bag was full. He tied it deftly to his belt before following Thor out of the little hollow, still considerably slower than his companion. But now Thor would wait for him, calling out to Steven where he should put his feet, or where the next branch was. The guidance was much appreciated.

Steven still fell, of course, when both Tony and Loki decided to chase each other through the leaves, tangling around the poor boy’s feet and sending him tumbling down again. Luckily, he was near to the ground, and so he fell rather harmlessly down to the forest floor.

A bit dazed and sore, Steven was content to lie on the soft, warm and squishy ground, until it moved, which was very odd. And when the ground began to laugh and squirm, Steven sat up, realizing he had actually fallen onto Thor, who was just lying there, laughing loudly into the forest, hair splayed around his head. Steven jumped back, blushing profusely and stuttering out a rushed apology, but Thor just waved it away, a bright grin still on his face.

“No worries, friend. You will just have to make it up to me by showing me this book sometime”.  Thor had seemed to have forgotten about his earlier demand that Steven never come back, and the boy was hardly going to remind his new- and perhaps, only- friend about such a promise. Besides, despite his earlier fear, Steven wanted to explore more of the forest with his unearthly guide.

~(>w<)~

The two boys spent the rest of the day wandering, Thor gladly showing off his forest as the two played, Loki and Tony chasing each other in circles around them. They climbed trees (Steven was getting better) and large hills, splashing through otherworldly fairy pools, making especially sure to get both each other and their cats wet. Loki hissed in displeasure when he got wet, and Tony just leveled a look at the two boys that would have put Coulson’s to shame.

As the day drew closer to ending, though, Steven stumbled again in their games, a misstep as he chased after Thor sending him tumbling down a steep hill until he burst through some prickly bushes to a clearing on the other side. Steven dusted himself off and stood, looking around in open curiosity. He felt more confident in the forest now, and so he remained steadfastly undaunted even at the eerie nature of this place.

Large stone carvings of beasts with great teeth and wicked smiles lined a stone path from Steven’s feet to a large cave mouth at the center of the clearing. The grass here was withered and dying, and the forest seemed unearthly silent in a way Steven had never known it could be. But despite all that, and despite the cold wind that blew up from the cave itself, Steven ventured forward with little hesitation. The biting wind seemed to just get colder and fiercer with each step closer, a sound not unlike howling faintly building also. It was blind determination that drove Steven on, even when he would otherwise have been terrified.

“Don’t! Don’t go in there!” Thor’s voice cut through his fascination, giving Steven pause to turn around. Thor stood at the farthest edge of the trees where Steven had fallen through, merely peaking form behind the trunk of a large tree, Loki and Tony similarly hiding. Steven laughed hesitantly, trying to brush off Thor’s fear. And the young fairy was terrified, eyes wide and whole body trembling, flinching away as the wind from the cave gusted suddenly.

But this was exciting in a way that he had never known in the Abbey, and so he kept moving, dismissing Thor’s fears. “Really, Thor. It’s just a cave. Don’t be so childish”.

“I’m not! Please, come away from there!”

Steven just laughed, approaching the mouth of the cave, where a strange etching of some snake beast with an overly large eye curled around the entrance. He started to turn, to call Thor out on his ridiculous fears and laugh. Something black, something cold and long and thin shot quickly out of the dark of the cave to curl around his ankle. His feet where quickly pulled out from beneath him, and Steven scrambled against the ground for something to grip, fingers digging into the dirt and across stone. He was screaming, calling out for help; his eyes were closed against tears as another wisp of black wrapped around his chest and squeezed, pushing the breath out of his lungs.

It hurt. It hurt and he was so terrified. He didn’t want this, didn’t want to be dragged into the dark of the cave. He wanted to live; to see go back see Coulson, Bruce, Maria, and Abbot Fury; to see The Book finished; to play more with Tony, with Thor and Loki. Steven wanted to grow up into a proper Brother and help people.

(ﾉﾟ⊿ﾟ)ﾉ

Thor was, very fortunately, quick on his feet, and while he was desperate to help Steven, he wasn’t nearly as panicked. He was nearly flying along the edge of the clearing, circling around to approach the cave from the side. With only a moment’s pause, he threw himself at the nearest stone statue, hitting hard against it and shoving with all his might. The thing was solid stone, and impossibly large versus Thor’s small body. That couldn’t stop him though, and he heaved with all his strength, toppling the statue over until it crushed the smoky tentacles. The entire cave mouth was blocked off, and with that, Thor sagged against the stone, trembling and very near tears as Loki darted forward, nuzzling against his legs in an attempt to comfort.

Eventually, when he could properly move again, Thor moved over to Steven, who still lay heavy on the ground with Tony mewling plaintively and nudging at his body. Thor’s chest clenched painfully.

He stumbled as he moved over, his normal surefootedness lost in his worry. Steven shifted, though, as Thor kneeled beside him, grabbing tightly to the human’s shoulders and rolling him to his back. Steven’s eyes were wide, and he was gasping and pale, but he was alive. Thor just reached down and hugged him tightly around the neck, hiding away his face as he cried silently. From the sudden tension in Steven’s body, and how he hugged Thor back, it seemed they were both now crying in relief and fear and worry.


	9. Interlude

When both boys had finally calmed down, they stumbled away from that dark place, pressed tight together with Loki and Tony in their arms. Thor only stepped away once they were back near the forest’s edge with the walls of Midgard easily spotted through the trees. Loki was perched on his shoulder’s letting out a loud meow that Tony returned. Steven just waved with a crooked smile, still rather shaken. Thor smiled back, not up to his normal brightness, but warm just the same. Then Steven hesitantly turned away, stepping through the last cover of the trees before darting back to the small crack in the Abbey’s wall. He was back inside just as the bell rung for a late dinner.

(＾▽＾)

The next month passed quickly around Steven. He spent most of his time with either Bruce or Thor, though Tony’s companionship was always constant. Bruce taught him about Illustrating, taught him about The Book, and taught him how to make that special ink, which produced a large cloud of choking green smoke rather suddenly. At nights, Coulson would continue to tell him tales of strange magics while Steven sketched, and the next day, he would sneak out to ask Thor about them.

His friendship with Thor also grew in that month. Steven couldn’t always escape the Abbey, but on such days, he would find small packages of ink-berries or sweet fruits wrapped in large leaves. They were always at the farthest corners of the Abbey, a single golden flower always on top like the bow on a present. It occurred so often that the boys made a game of it, Thor trying to hide them where Steven couldn’t find. Steven always did, even if he had to spend all day looking.

When Steven could leave, though, the two boys would run and play in the trees until exhaustion set in. Then, they would curl up in the branches of the nearest tree, Loki and Tony playing or cuddling nearby and Thor watching silently as Steven drew marvelous images in chalk on his little board. Thor was always impressed by how the young Illustrator-in-training could capture the beauty of his forest, and the praise that the young fairy heaped on him left the blonde blushing brightly most often.

And so when finally Bruce determined him ready to use actual ink and parchment, Steven worked with extra patience and willpower until he finally held before him a full Illustration of Thor’s forest. If one looked closely enough, a small and pale boy with a black cat could be seen, dodging around behind the trees. Steven gave it to Thor as a gift, and he was rewarded with the brightest smile to ever grace the smaller boy’s face. Later, after Steven had left, Thor placed it in the small alcove where his most precious treasures lay, and where he and Loki slept, but not this night. He just sat through the entirety of the dark hours, staring in rapt attention at the rendering of his home and trying not to cry.

( T w T )

Steven was finding it harder and harder to sneak out of the Abbey.  Word was spreading of Viking attacks that were farther inland than any before, and a near constant stream of refugees were pouring in every day. The Abbot, who seemed unhappily suspicious of how Steven spent his time, assigned the boy to greeting and helping the fleeing people to set up camp within the wall. Steven didn’t even have time to search for the small gifts Thor was leaving him, only stumbling upon them by accident, the small gold flower normally wilted and withered by then. Had he any energy leftover, Steven might have risked sneaking out in the night, but he always just collapsed into sleep as soon as he could, Tony curling up at his side.

After a near two weeks of this, Steven was finally given a break. Both Coulson and Maria, with silent urgings from Bruce, decided to intervene. They demanded the boy be given a few days of freedom, for they did not wish to see Steven walking around as he was now, with large dark circles under his eyes and the smile worn well out of him. He was even feverish, his small body unable to take the constant labor and the cold of the oncoming winter.

So Steven was left in Bruce’s care, and he was confined to his room for the first night. But he slept most of that away, only waking briefly when Bruce would force him to eat. The second day left Steven mostly recovered, though his chest felt tighter than normal and he was easily winded. He spent most of that time still indoors, sketching in charcoal or working with ink (under Bruce’s watchful gaze).

Coulson somehow managed to negotiate another three days from Abbot Fury, and Steven was determined then to sneak out into the forest and find Thor. He needed to apologize to his friend for such an extended absence.

**Author's Note:**

> All artwork is from the Secret of Kells, and edited by me~


End file.
